What the!
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: Parody chapter 306-307. APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN BAJUMU! Mengandung konten yang terbukti kelayakannya untuk disebut gaje, ooc akut… Judul ngasal XP


**Naruto** © **Kishimoto Masashi**. Kalau saya mah, sudah saya 'jadi'in si Naruto sama Sasuke dari chapter pertama.

**Warning**: gila, ancur, oot parah, ooc, dan silakan deskripsikan sendiri seberapa gak warasnya fic ini XP

**Summary**: Drabble chapter 306-307. ADA APA TERJADI DENGAN BAJUMU?! Mengandung konten yang terbukti kelayakannya untuk disebut gaje…

* * *

**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP...**

Suara langkah kaki ketiga shinobi itu menggema di lorong panjang yang mereka lewati. Mereka buru-buru berlari saat mendengar suara ledakan yang keras.

Mereka lalu sampai di persimpangan lorong. Naruto mendapati Sai tengah berdiri, diselimuti oleh cahaya mentari yang menembus lorong dari lubang besar yang tercipta akhibat kemarahan Sasuke.

'Ketemu…' batin Sakura marah sambil berlari menghampiri Sai. Ia langsung menerkam leher pria berekspresi datar itu dengan amarah yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kau! Apa yang sebenarnya kau incar!? Apa kau sudah puas menghianati ka…"

"Sakura, ya…"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Segera, Sakura menoleh ke sumber datangnya suara dan terdiam untuk sepersekian detik. Tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini.

"Sasu… ke…"

Mendengar nama teman tercintanya disebut, Naruto segera berlari menuju ke arah cahaya itu. Ia sempat terjatuh, tersandung langkahnya sendiri. Namun dengan segera ia bangkit dan kembali berlari…

Semakin dekat… semakin dekat…

Naruto terpaku dengan apa yang tengah disaksikannya saat ini. Sesosok pria berkulit putih susu yang memiliki rambut biru kehitaman menentang gravitasi dan iris mata hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit dan rambutnya.

"Sasuke…" ucap Naruto diam terpaku. Suasana hening sesaat dengan semilir angin yang bertiup diantara mereka. Mereka saling pandang selama sepersekian detik.

"Naruto ya… sampai kamu juga ada?" tanya Sasuke yang ditanggapi kebisuan oleh Naruto. "Kalau begitu, Kakashi juga ada?"

"Sayang, aku bukan Kakashi tapi aku wakilnya. Sekarang, kelompok Kakashi akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Yamato sambil berjalan dengan tenang ke tempat Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"….." Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"S-Sasuke…" ujar Naruto sembari menahan gemetar di tubuhnya.

"....?"

"BAJU MACAM APA ITUUUU??!!" ucap Naruto marah dengan muka demon sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian yang tengah dikenakan oleh Sasuke saat ini. Pakaian dengan atasan yang menyerupai kimono yang berwarna putih, mempertontonkan dadanya dengan jelas dan bawahan berupa celana hitam. Tak lupa, sebuah kain warna biru yang menjuntai dan ikat pinggang norak ala Orochimaru turut meramaikan penampilannya.

"…." Sasuke melihat dirinya sendiri selama beberapa saat, "ini?" pemuda itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah baju yang tengah dipakainya. Er… lebih tepatnya ke arah dadanya yang terbuka.

"IYA, yang itu!!" Naruto sewot, yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Sexy 'kan?" ujar Sasuke bangga.

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Naruto. Hampir saja dia mimisan melihat penampilan dari Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia senang karena mengganggap itu penyegaran mata… dan sekaligus marah.

"SEXY DENGKULMU ITU?! Baju kayak gitu tuh mengundang kejahatan dan imej buruk, dodol!! Gimana kalau pas lewat kau diperkosa om-om mesum macam Orochimaru?! Aku yang tidak terima, secara aku saja belum pernah nyoba. Lepasin nggak itu baju!?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan ilfil, Yamato manggut-manggut, Sai tersenyum senang mendengar orientasi seks Naruto yang menyimpang.

"Enak aja, nggak mau!! Kreditannya aja belum lunas, ini baju paling mahal di butik tau!!" protes Sasuke sambil mendekap baju atau yang lebih efektif, dirinya.

"Lepasiiiiinnn!!! Atau aku yang akan melepasnya!!" Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Nggak bakal!!" Sasuke bersiap-siap untuk lari.

"Lepasin, lepasin, lepasin, LEPASIIINN!!"

"Nggak bakal, nggak bakal, nggak bakal, NGGAK BAKAAAL!!"

Terlihat dari sudut ini dengan bagus, Naruto yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke seperti orang gila dan Sasuke yang mati-matian mempertahankan bajunya. Membuat tiga orang lainnya diam membisu karena merasa terkacangi.

"Ngapain kita kemari? Pulang aja yok…" ujar Yamato malas sambil beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Disetujui…" Sakura mengikuti Yamato dari belakang sambil menyeret Sai yang nampaknya tidak mau beranjak.

Dan akhirnya ketiga insan manusia itu pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang masih saja kejar-kejaran dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas… Mereka pun hidup bahagia untuk selamanya.

**-FIN-

* * *

**

**A/N** : tercipta dari RP-an gila dengan **Kiyoshi-hime07** (yang bahkan saya tidak tahu siapa pen namenya di ffn *ditendang Kiyoshi-san*), sebuah drabble ancur dari chapter 306 kalau nggak 307… entahlah, saya nggak baca manganya pas bagian ini. Cuma main gamenya saja… (males ngelihat Sasuke) =__=;

Jiah, jadinya malah garing en gak konek *sob*. Maaf kalau salah mendeskripsikan pakaian Sasuke. Karena saya mulai lupa, detil baju Sasuke yang pertama itu seperti apa XD *kelewatan* Err… semoga tidak ada typo.

Eniwei nyiumin baswei, dari hati nurani yang paling terdalam untuk memberi feedback? *puppy eyes* flame terutama concrit diterima XD


End file.
